Heureux One Shot
by Kryp-Thon
Summary: Que c'étaitil passé si, dans l'épisode 4.11, Jason avait accepté les avances de Lana ?


**-La chambre de Lana- :**

Lana craqua une allumette et alluma une dernière bougie afin d'essayer de faire baigner l'appartement dans une ambiance quasi-aphrodisiaque.

Il fallait que cette soirée qui allait se déroulée soit inoubliable pour elle et pour Jason, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement sûre que ce dernier accepte le marché qu'elle allait lui proposer mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne le refuserait pas.

Une fois toutes les bougies allumées, Lana les regarda en souriant légèrement puis, elle ferma la boite d'allumettes et la rangea dans un tiroir.

Soudainement, elle entendit un « toc toc » et elle se tourna vers la porte.

Mon dieu, il était déjà la. Beau comme un dieu dans son manteau en cuir noir qui lui donnait une carrure d'athlète de haut niveau et dans son pantalon noir.

Son visage d'ange regardait Lana d'un air proche de la gêne et celle-ci reprit sa respiration.

Maintenant qu'il était la, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Jason, tu es en avance. Remarqua Lana d'un air embarrassé.

J'ai eu ton message. Ca avait l'air urgent alors je suis venu aussi tôt que j'aie pu. Répondit le garçon en refermant la porte.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Avoua Lana en s'avançant vers Jason.

Ce dernier ne sut que dire et se contenta de regarder Lana.

Il la trouvait vraiment de plus en plus belle et le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise l'embarrassa légèrement étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble.

Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas. Fit Lana.

Une fois de plus, Jason ne sut que dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit car c'était totalement faux. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Alors il n'y a aucune raison valable à ce que nous ne soyons pas ensembles. Conclut Lana en voyant que Jason avait l'air perturbé.

Doucement, elle commença à dégrafer sa chemise de haut en bas, révélant un bout de soutien-gorge en dentelles noir.

Lana je…

Jason s'il te plaît. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Qu'est ce qui nous empêcherait d'enfin passer à l'acte ! Coupa Lana en regardant le concerné d'un air implorant.

Comment ça « _enfin_ » ? Lana, on en a déjà parlé et on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'y prendre trop tôt ! Rappela Jason.

C'est pas ce que tu m'as fait comprendre lorsque je suis allé te voir a ton campus. Dit Lana.

Je t'ai fait comprendre quoi ? C'est toi qui a mal interprété, c'est différent ! Rectifia Jason.

Vexée, Lana regarda Jason d'un air coquin.

Ca veut dire que tu refuses de passer du bon temps avec moi alors que je n'ai jamais été si prête pour passer à l'acte ? Demanda t'elle en souriant.

Jason regarda Lana et, le fait de la voir si peu habillée et si sexy fit monter l'adrénaline et l'envie en lui.

Il se rapprocha alors doucement de Lana, caressa sa joue douce ce qui fit frissonné la jeune fille puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

En es-tu vraiment certaine ? Demanda t'il.

Croit-moi Jason, j'ai rarement été aussi sûre de quelque-chose. Répondit Lana en regardant Jason d'un air catégorique.

Sans rien dire, Jason posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Lana et commença ainsi un mélange de langues et de salive qui dura de longues secondes.

Pendant qu'ils avaient la bouche occupée, Lana commença a dévêtir Jason de son manteau en cuir et le lança à l'aveuglette dans un coin de l'appartement avant de déboutonné aveuglement et maladroitement sa chemise.

Quant à Jason, il passer sa main sous la chemise de Lana et se mit à lui caresser sensuellement le dos puis, l'air de rien, il désagrafa son soutien-gorge et celui tomba par terre.

A présent, seule la chemise de Lana lui cachait sa poitrine et, lorsque les deux tourtereaux stoppèrent leur baiser fougueux, Jason attrapa sa chérie par le bras, l'entraîna vers le lit et, arrivé devant celui-ci, il la poussa gentiment et Lana s'étala dessus en souriant.

Dépêche toi Jason, j'en peut plus ! Fit Lana.

En guise de réponse, le concerné enleva entièrement sa chemise, révélant ainsi un magnifique torse musclé puis, il lança son vêtement sur une chaise proche et se laissa tombé à son tour sur le lit avant d'embrasser sensuellement Lana.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus la température intérieure des deux êtres commençaient à augmenter et, lorsque l'air commença à devenir irrespirable, Jason en profita pour enlever la chemise de Lana, laissant ainsi place à une magnifique poitrine ni trop grande, ni trop petite et jamais de sa vie Jason n'avait vu d'aussi beaux seins.

Alors, ils te plaisent ? Demanda Lana.

Oh que oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Répondit Jason.

Puis, il se mit à lécher le corps de la jeune fille en commençant par son cou, puis, il descendit et lorsqu'il eut en bouche un téton, Lana poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Il passa alors sa langue dessus, le roula dans sa bouche et, en même temps, il malaxa l'autre sein de sa main libre en traçant les contours du mamelon d'un doigt puis, lorsqu'il eut finit, il continua de descendre et lui lécha son nombril sexy.

Oh Jason je…

Mais Lana ne put finir sa phrase car son compagnon se remit à l'embrassée onctueusement.

A toi maintenant. Fit Jason en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le lit.

Lana se mit alors à genoux sur le lit puis, elle embrasse chaque parcelles du torse de Jason en s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'elle se mit à mordre doucement puis, arrivée à la hauteur du pantalon, elle se mit à défaire la ceinture en jetant des regards torrides à son homme et lorsqu'elle l'eut enlevée, elle ôta le pantalon et le posa par terre, révélant ainsi un boxer noir dans lequel une bosse assez imposante apparaissait.

Je vois que je te fait de l'effet. Remarqua Lana qui était ravie.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit à frictionner sensuellement la bosse, sans pour autant baissé le boxer, puis, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son homme et s'aperçut que celui-ci se cambrait de plaisir.

Bah dit donc, si l'effet d'une simple caresse sur ton pénis te provoque autant d'effet, je me demande si tu vas tenir jusqu'au bout. Dit elle en souriant.

T'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller. Haleta Jason.

Lana passa alors ses mains dans le dos de Jason et les redescendit jusqu'à arrivé à ses fesses musclées et athlétiques qu'elle tripota et qu'elle massa sauvagement.

Lorsqu'elle jugea le moment opportun, elle baissa le boxer de son homme en regardant ce dernier d'un air coquin puis, lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se recula pour contempler ce si beau spectacle.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait devant elle un sexe d'homme et celui de Jason correspondait tout à fait à ces goûts car il était d'une taille assez imposante, assez épais, pas trop poilu et son érection avait rendu ses proportions encore plus intéressantes.

Lana se mit alors à lui lécher le bas de sa verge en commençant par les testicules puis, elle remonta et se mit à lécher son membre et enfin, elle s'attarda sur son gland qu'elle humecta légèrement et qu'elle goba, tout en faisant de légers mouvements avec son pénis.

Jason se retint de crier.

Pour une débutante, Lana se débrouillait vraiment très bien et Jason allât jusqu'à soupçonner qu'il ne s'agissait pas la de sa première expérience tellement elle se débrouillait bien mais il se ressaisit. Si Lana n'était pas vierge, elle le lui aurait sûrement dit.

Lorsque Lana s'arrêta, elle regarda Jason en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air satisfaite puis, elle se mit debout sur le lit et se mit à se caresser les seins tout en se dandinant dans tout les sens, ce qui excita Jason puis, elle se rallongea à ces côtés et lui caressa le torse.

Alors ça te plait ? Demanda t'elle.

Oh que oui mais t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, c'est loin d'être fini. Répondit Jason.

Puis, ce dernier se remit à embrasser sa chérie et recommença ensuite a embrassé, léché et caresser sa poitrine d'une main tandis qu'il descendit son autre main en direction de son entrejambe et, lorsqu'il passa sa main sur le tissu de soie qui protégeait son intimité, il put constaté qu'il était légèrement mouillé.

Il lui enleva alors doucement son string puis s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder d'un air affamé le fin rideau de poils qui cachait son intimité.

Il recommença alors à lui lécher les seins et descendit sa main droite vers son intimité afin de lui titiller son clitoris dans tout les sens, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part de Lana ainsi qu'une coulée de cyprine entre ses jambes, ce qui fit que Jason en eut plein les doigts.

Il s'essuya alors d'un geste machinal sur les draps puis, il mit sa tête à la hauteur de l'entrejambe de Lana, écarta les jambes de cette dernière et se mit à explorer son intimité avec sa langue

Il commença d'abord par lui sucer son clitoris puis, il écarta les lèvres intimes de sa dulcinée afin de visiter plus profondément les parois humides de son vagin à l'aide de sa langue, ce qui fit jouir Lana qui se cambrait en arrière tellement elle aimait ça.

Au bout de 10 minutes de léchage durant lesquelles la jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Jason se mit à califourchon sur le corps nu et doux de sa chérie, regarda cette dernière puis dit :

Lana, tu es sur de toi ?

Jason vas-y ! Répondit Lana qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et rentra doucement sa verge dans le pubis de sa bien-aimée qui poussa d'abord un cri de douleur puis qui se mit à jouir lorsque Jason accéléra les mouvements.

Oh oui Jason, continue ! Haleta t'elle.

Ce dernier donna alors de plus gros coups de verges dans le pubis de Lana pendant de longues minutes puis, lorsqu'il sentit que sa semence allait bientôt partir, il se plia en arrière, ferma les yeux et lâcha tout son liquide en gémissant.

Aussitôt, un silence envahit la pièce et, inquiet, Jason regarda les yeux de sa dulcinée qui étaient fermés.

Ca va ma chérie ? Demanda t'il.

Laisse moi le temps de m'en remettre. Répondit Lana en souriant.

Jason esquissa un petit rire puis, il se remit à la hauteur de la tête de Lana et embrassa cette dernière avant de la prendre dans ces bras et ils s'endormirent, heureux.


End file.
